


An Unlikely Universe

by Elkius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gaster Shenanigans, Self-Insert, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Saves and Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkius/pseuds/Elkius
Summary: (Told from first person pov) I’ll keep the gender and other physical details vague. I will be going a bit into preferences and past events, but nothing too specific.I woke up to find I wasn’t in my own world anymore. I had somehow traveled to the world of the hit video game Undertale, but I wasn’t the only one. Sans has a lot of explaining to do. He doesn’t have to explain to much to me though, I’ve read the fanfic, I’ve watched the game. I know more than I should in his opinion. And most of it is real. How do I sort through the information I’ve gained to figure out why I’m here and what this has to do with Gaster?THIS IS WORK IS ENDING AND IM REWRITING AN IMPROVED VERSION, SO KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED. NEWEST CHAPTER HAS MORE INFO ABOUT THE CHANGES.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. An unusual awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and I am notorious for abandoning projects if I lose interest. I have a vague sketch of a plot, but otherwise I’m making it up as I go. I have a couple chapters written and I’ll try to post weekly. Thanks for giving this a shot! <3

I wake up, groaning. I didn’t remember going to bed, and as I slowly become aware of my surroundings, I realize I’m not in bed. It’s late at night, the moon high overhead outside the window next to the strange couch I find myself on. 

I jump, noticing the pile of bones standing- how does a skeleton stand? - in the doorway. It’s wearing old black basketball shorts and a faded blue hoodie.

Wait. I know that outfit. And on a skeleton, too. I start laughing. This has to be a prank, one of my friends who knows how much I love Undertale and Sans. 

I wipe my eyes, tears forming from mirth, but as I open them fully I notice that there aren’t any supports holding the mannequin up. And one of its eyes is glowing. 

And it starts walking forward.

Mannequins can’t walk.

My heart pounding, I shift back on the couch, clutching the blanket closer to my chest.

“No. Y-you...” my mouth falls open. “You can’t be...” He stops a few feet in front of me, his mouth frozen in the permanent grin that came with being a skeleton.

Regaining my wits for the moment, I manage to squeak out a “Sans?!” And he steps back, eye flaring a brighter blue.

“kid. how do you know my name?” His voice is low, and serious. I know just how very serious this monster could get.

I gulp out a, “You... you’re Sans... from.. Undertale, right?”

Confusion crosses his.... well, eye sockets? And he asked: “what’s undertale?” I almost snort. Of course he wouldn’t know. If he was from the game, it wouldn’t be a game to him, and he certainly wouldn’t call it “Undertale”

“It’s... well... it’s a game. Where I’m from. Oh crap.” I start hyperventilating as realization dawns on me, “I’m... did... you?” I clutch the blanket harder still, eyes squeezed shut. “I’m dreaming. Yup. All a dream. I’m definitely not in the same room as Sans.” 

The skelly in question chuckles darkly.  
“it’s not a dream, kid. i’m here. in the flesh. sans the flesh.”

I let out a small groan. No, this isn’t a dream. Which meant... 

“What timeline is this?” I barely whisper. “Which Sans are you?” I hear him suck in a breath.

“kid, what do you know?” Of course. Of course it was all real. Of course I was the one who was here, facing my favorite character from my favorite video game and of course all the fanfic I had ever read had gotten it right.

Sans had messed with the machine. That had to be it. He had sucked versions of himself and his brother through time and space, into dimensions they had no place being in.

Before I lost it completely I managed a soft “But why am I here?” And then promptly blacked out.


	2. A variety of problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you know? And is that Sans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to post the next one next week, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about this. So, here ya go.

I wake for a second time, but this time I was being shaken gently by a large, bony hand. I can hear movement around me and can tell without opening my eyes that whatever room I am in, it’s full. And by the soft clack-clack of bone-on-bone, I knew it’s full of skellies.

“HUMAN! HUMAN! WAKE UP!” The shaking becomes a little rougher, but still doesn’t hurt. “SANS!” I hear a loud, scratchy voice shout, “WHY AREN’T THEY AWAKE?”

I crack my eyes open, tentatively peeking up at the tall boney figure in front of me. He’s wearing a red scarf, and that combined with the volume of his voice tells me who this is.

I let out a startled “Papyrus?” That makes the innocent figure jump and his head shoot back to face me. 

“OF COURSE!” He beams, “THE HUMAN WOULD HAVE HEARD OF ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” I can’t hold back a smile at that familiar phrase. 

Before I can say anything else, Papyrus is pulled away by the considerably smaller skeleton dressed in all blue next to him. The short, energetic skellie has stars in his eyes, literally. He bounces up and down, squealing, 

“AND ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!” he practically screams with anticipation. My smile gets even wider as I recogniz the ball of energy standing there.

“Bl-“ I shake myself, almost forgetting he might not be going by his nickname yet, “er, Sans! I’d recognize that cute smile anywhere!” The other skeletons around the room shift uncomfortably. I let my gaze move around the room taking in the pairs of brothers, smile falling. “This is so surreal. I can’t believe this isn’t a dream. How many-?” I get out, before most of the duos in the room are pulled out by some unseen force.  
I hear someone growl out in the hallway beyond the small room,

“i thought i told you all to stay out here for now.” I know that voice, he’s the first Sans, the one I saw the first time I woke up. I call out,

“Sans? What did you do!?” He walks into the room slowly, on guard. “I know it has something  
to do with that,” I lower my voice to a whisper, “machine of yours. The one you kept in the basement in snowdin.”

His look of terror and anger almost stopped me there, but I continue,“I’ve read enough to know that any time you mess with that, it tends to mess with the parallels.”

He stops in his tracks and growls out: “what. do. you. know.” I huff, the familiar empty sockets and clipped tone confirming my fears.

“Don’t use that scary voice on me. It won’t have any effect.” He continued to glare at me, his eye glowing brighter. “Fine. Judge me.” His eye flickers down for a moment.

“i- i... how do you know about that. i haven’t told anyone besides asgore.” 

I roll my eyes, impatient. “It has to do with my dimension. Just do it.” 

He looks closer, almost through me. “Well? Don’t tell me, just know-“ he cut me off

“i can’t.” I blink slowly. 

“What do you mean you can’t? I might be from somewhere else, but-“ 

He cuts me off again. This is getting annoying.

“you don’t... i can’t... do you have a soul?”

His eyes flares back to life, his stare more intense than before.

“Do I...? I mean, now that I think about it...” Sans tenses up, hands inside his pockets clenched and a blue glow forming in one socket. “Woah!” I hold my hands up, empty and open, “don’t get all blast-y on me! I’m just thinking...” 

He flinched at the word ‘blast-y’ and I sigh. “Let me explain. Ya see, in my world...” I rub my head. This might take a while. “In my world, Monsters aren’t real. Not even trapped underground. A few years back, a video game came out. VERY popular. It was- is- amazing. Great story line, hilarious characters, tricky to find Easter eggs. It even had different endings, depending on what you chose to do! If you fought the monsters, but didn’t kill anyone, or only a few, you would get the basic ending. If you made friends with as many as possible, and killed none of them, you got the pacifist ending. If you continued after that, finding all the dirty secrets of the land, you got the true pacifist ending, where (almost) everyone was free and happy. But...” I glance up, sighing and see that Sans’ eye had almost gone out, and he was focused on my story.

This part makes me feel a little guilty.

“If you went through... tore through the game, killing everyone you met, you got..” I wince, “The... genocide ending.” I clear my throat, not even looking at him. Everyone, dead. His worst nightmare, I know. 

Risking a glance up at Sans, I see his eyes, well, (might as well call them what the fanfic did) his eyelights, filled with confusion. And decide to continue with the story.

“The.. the character you play in the game, their name... well, their name is Frisk.” His eyes widen. “They fell, down, inside a mountain.” I notice his eyelights clear up, with recognition dawning on his face. “They meet a flower. They meet a woman, a goat monster, who takes care of them. They leave. Meet a skeleton. In a blue hoodie and pink slippers. One who knows... more than he lets on at first.” A small smile ghosts over my lips as I look Sans in the eyelights. “He’s... my favorite.” I almost whisper. 

Sans stands and begins to pace. Thinking over the things I had told him, emotions battling over his face. After several moments, he stops, right in front of me, almost growling. 

“did you.. did you ever play through... a...” he grit his teeth, “ ‘genocide route’ ?” He asks in a mocking tone. I shake my head, eyes wide. 

“I never played it at all. I watched others play. And..” I rub my hands over my eyes, remembering all the videos I had watched over the years. All the fanfic, fan art, and fan made games I had poured over. “I cried.” I admit, “I cried every time. Even on... no, especially on pacifist play throughs.” I let out a weak smile. “Please, just...” I chuckle, smirking a little, “don’t give me a bad time. Come on, throw me a bone here.” The smile falls as I think of his attack patterns, “Or, ya know, don’t.”

He looks at me sideways, fighting a chuckle at my puns, finally releasing a strangled snort. 

“those jokes were in poor taste.... um, what’s your name?” I nod. 

“I know they were. But you like those the best. And the name’s ____. ____ the human.” I stick my hand out, hoping he would relax and prank me with a whoopee cushion or hand buzzer, like himself. 

He nods, conceding that yes, he does in fact enjoy tasteless puns the best, before sticking out his hand.

I stare him directly in the eyelights, not breaking contact or my straight face for anything. As I take his hand tightly, gripping his phalanges firmly and lifting it up and down a few times, a loud, slow farting sound fills the space. I keep shaking his hand, staring seriously into his eye sockets until the sound stopped.

“Heheh,” “heheh,” we both say simultaneously, “the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.” He blinks, sweat forming on his bony brow, “it’s always funny.” “It’s always funny.” I crack a smile, releasing his hand. He looks at me oddly, rubbing his fingers and putting his hand back in his pockets.

I let out a small giggle, startling him. 

“Sorry. It’s just nice to see you rattled for once. It’s not like anyone else knows you well enough, at least in your universe.” He looks surprised. 

“am i a popular character, where you are from?” 

“You could say that. I think the only one even tied for sheer amount of fanfic is Papy.” I massage my neck nervously, “but... most of it... gets.... gross.” I glance up, taking in his confused expression. “Sexual, I mean.” I mutter, voice as quiet as I can get it. I sit up straight, “But! I avoided most of that!” I shudder, feeling, heh, feeling my sins crawling on my back. “And! I didn’t read anything like that about Papy! Nope! Or if I did, I didn’t know and stopped as soon as it started!” He glares at me suspiciously. “I’d say ‘judge me’ but it looks like Souls as you know them don’t exist in my world.” I stand up, stretching, and realize just how small the hoodie clad skellie is. Maybe Papyrus wasn’t as tall as everyone seemed to think, and Sans is just exceptionally short.

Thinking of my world, I look down at him and say, “Now it’s your turn. I’ve got a few questions that need answering, Sans. Like, which world are we in? Did you do this with (presumably) Gaster’s machine?” I sit back down on the edge of the couch, noting his flinch at the name. I had started with the hard questions, hoping to shock him into answering.

“And, well, which Sans ARE you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my tenses get mixed up. Let me know if anything is unclear or confusing, this is my first time trying this after all and I would appreciate any feedback. <3


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to figure out which Sans this is, and why I’m here. It’s still unclear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I don’t know why I can’t stop posting on this. I promised I’d do it once a week and here I am, three chapters in! Well, hope you guys like it! <3

“Which world are we in? Did you do this with (presumably) Gaster’s machine? And, well, which Sans ARE you?”

He sighs.

“i- i’m not sure. this looks like my original world, but some of us are so similar...” he flops down on the couch cushion next to me, scratching his fingers over his face. “as for which one i am, i’m not sure how you could tell us apart. what differences are there?”

I think for a moment before answering, trying to remember all of the au’s and what makes each one distinct.

“Well, there’s the original Undertale Sans, he has a few nicknames, classic, vanilla, but mostly goes by just Sans. I’m not familiar with all of the backstories of the others, but the fan favorites I can probably identify. They are the most commonly written about ones. They, Well, they started as fan works.” 

He looks over at me, tired as usual. I begin listing off some of the brothers I can remember, before I realize this is probably an information overload.

“But wait, how many are here? And how long has it been since it happened?” He didn’t need to know about all of the au’s if there were only a few here.

Sans runs a hand over his eye sockets and sighs again. 

“i’m not sure how many different groups are here. It’s been about two days, and we’re still finding more. we still don’t know why you are here.” 

We ponder this for a moment. How did I get dragged here? I’m certainly not a skeleton brother, or even a human version.

I’m not even the biggest fan of Undertale I know.

“Maybe...” I theorize, “maybe I’m the most like you in my world? Or it couldn’t find one of you and just grabbed someone at random.”

His eyelights cloud over briefly.

“i don’t know about you being the most like me, but you certainly seem to know me well. or at least you know the video game version.”

He stands and stretches, sticking his bony hands back in his hoodie pockets. 

“well, if you want to come out and get some grub, some of the papys have been cooking breakfast.” My face must look horrified because he lets out a chuckle. “heheh. maybe eating it isn’t the best idea, but it couldn’t hurt to try a bite.”

I shudder. If the Underfell brothers are here, it certainly could hurt to try some, it could hurt very much. That Papyrus, commonly called “Edge” has a habit of putting entire bottles of vinegar into lasagne. Glass and all.

“I’m.... not super hungry. But I’ll try to fake it, at least for you.” I wink, and his face darkens slightly as I stand up.

“i’d appreciate that. so would the others, i believe.” 

I follow him out into the hall, where a few Sans (and one or two Papyrus) are standing around grumbling. I smile at them and they glare at me suspiciously.

Sans leads me into the kitchen of this place. I still don’t know if it is a house or an apartment, but it is quite run down either way. The hall has odd stains on the walls, and the kitchen looks like it has been suffering from Papyrus’ cooking for a while. There is a mysterious puddle in the small tv room I pass through, and most of the Sans sat in there, flopped onto the old green couch to doze off or stare at the short box of a television.

I note which ones are here, tallying them in my head.

Red, that meant Underfell was here, Stretch, so Underswap, Mutt (I’m not happy with that name) and Blackberry, Swapfell, and Classic most likely had been the first one I met. So, four so far. I can handle four. And if more show up, I should be able to identify them. Hopefully.

Sans stops in the tv room and starts talking to the others, while I remember something. 

“Oh! You should probably tell them my situation, Sans.”

He nods, glancing up from his spot on the worn sofa.

“this here is ____. in their world, we are all fictional characters, so they know a lot about us.” I shrug, and some of them look up at me curiously. Edge peeked out of the kitchen suspiciously.

“If you guys don’t want me telling anyone something, let me know. I know some of your worlds were harsher than classic’s here.” A few murmurs of agreement start up. Red looks up at me, about to speak, but I cut him off quickly, “And IF, you call me ‘Kitten’, SANS, you will find you can no longer call anyone anything.”

Red smiles, in that greasy way he is known to do, and the others looked shocked and impressed. 

“alright, doll.” I wince. That isn’t much better. I hurry through into the kitchen before he can say something I’d regret.

This is going to get confusing fast if I keep calling them all Sans and Papyrus. I’ll talk to them about names over.... what time is it? I glance at the clock on the stove. 

2 am. Breakfast, I guess.

And it’s burning.


	4. (Fail to) Save the Kitchen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get this cooking thing under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, new plan. I’ll write whenever I have an idea, and I’ll post twice a week! Sorry for the sporadic posting so far XD. I’m using this on my phone so if it’s a little off that’s why.

I stand staring at the chaos unfolding in the small kitchen, two tall and one short, bright skeletons weaving around each other and clattering about the room.

They are loud, shouting over themselves and constantly trying to be the one in charge. Edge, as I feared, was attempting lasagna, a crisp black square of char in a baking pan set on the counter. It’s glittering ever so slightly, and it doesn’t even have any hot pads to keep it from ruining the (admittedly already horribly destroyed) counter top. 

Blue is weaving around (and sometimes even under) the tall Papyruses, stirring what looked like raw beef and glitter in a mixing bowl. He was still doing his best to out shout them, and just generally adding to the din.

Papyrus has a tall pot on the stove, with spaghetti noodles sticking out of it. There appears to be no water in the pot.

And the noodles are on fire.

As soon as I step into the whirlwind of a mess, they all freeze, staring at me for a count of three seconds.

And then it gets (if possible) even louder. The competing shouts of “HUMAN! YOU MUST TRY THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ FAMOUS SPAGHETTI! I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE IT!” and “HUMAN! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS INSISTS THAT YOU PARTAKE IN MY FRIENDSHIP TACOS!” and “HUMAN! NO MATTER HOW AMAZINGLY TASTY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS’ LASAGNA LOOKS, YOU WILL NEVER TRY A BITE!” are almost enough for me to walk out of the kitchen entirely.

Almost.

I hold up a hand and turn to what I assume is the classic Papy, or at least the one connected to the Sans I had met. I look him straight in the eye socket and muster the most beaming smile I can manage through the heavy smoke.

“Pap! I look forward to trying your wonderful friendship spaghetti, but I see you are trying to cook with human food!” His eye sockets go wide as I continue, “You see, human food isn’t meant to be cooked with the same amount of passion as monster food, and actually can be harmful to me if it is prepared the same!” 

His jaw drops and tears start forming at the corners of his sockets, as he sniffles loudly. 

“HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME SO NICELY! I WOULDN’T WANT TO HURT A NEW FRIEND!” He turns around and dials off the stove, before slamming down a lid over the flaming, dry pasta. It went out with a hiss.

Blueberry had stopped mixing wildly and he skids to a halt in front of me asking, “WHAT ABOUT ME, HUMAN? AM I DOING IT RIGHT WITH HUMAN FOOD?” I smile down at his bright blue eyelights and chuckle. 

“Almost, Sans! You see, humans have a special glitter we put in our food, because our bodies can’t handle that kind!” I point into his bowl and grin, “I sure do appreciate the feeling! I’d love to teach you how to make friendship tacos, human style next time!” 

He beams up at me and deposits the entire bowl onto the counter top before running out to Stretch/Papy to tell him about this new knowledge.

Edge is standing in front of his charcoal of a meal, arms crossed, as if trying to protect it from my criticism. I look up at him, and up, and up. He sure is tall. He is at least three heads above me. His sharp, well, spine-y, spine makes me gulp for a moment before I speak. He is definitely as scary as everyone writes him to be.

“Papyrus, I would love to try some of your infamous lasagna, but I’m afraid I have a bit of work cut out for me here. I’ll be to busy to eat, and I’m sure by the time I’m done cleaning this place up, it will be long gone. Eaten by everyone who wants it.” I shake my head sadly, to really sell it. 

I do not want to make Edge mad the first day I’m here.

He seems to consider my words, glaring down at me and tapping one claw on his opposite arm. His eyelights pass over the disaster zone that is the kitchen before settling back on me.

“YES HUMAN.” He finally spits out, “YOU DO INDEED HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO. NOT THAT I TRUST YOU TO DO IT PROPERLY.” He sniffs, turns on his heal, and picks up his baking dish, carrying it out of the kitchen.

My own eyes drift to the mess, and I sigh audibly. This is going to be a pain to clean, and I don’t even know if they had any proper supplies. At least this would give me a chance to think, and maybe even come to terms with my new situation.

That wasn’t very likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we handled them with surprising ease! And in a way that none of the older brothers will be upset. Nice. Now to clean up this huge mess. (Also, my phone keeps autocorrecting ‘tall’ to ‘y’all’ so sorry if one of those sneaks in there. My little brother is proofreading and he’s caught a few.)


	5. Cleaning, Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get to work!

I decide to ignore my odd situation for now, and just completely sink into cleaning. Sure, I don’t love chores, who does? But it can be kind of therapeutic to focus solely on scrubbing for a while.

First things first, I check the cabinets for cleaning products. Not much, a few soaps, a bleach, and a couple brushes. I can work with this. 

I start on my task, first washing the sink so I have somewhere to hold the hot water I need to sanitize everything else. I scrub the counters, wipe the fridge, and start in with the bleach when I find myself humming a tune.

This sort of thing always goes faster with music. If only I had my phone to play something while I work....

I let out a gasp. My phone! I usually keep it in the pocket of my bag, handy to grab but not in the way. I was wearing my bag, the last time I remember before waking up here... had it come with me?

I walk to the doorway of the kitchen. All the guys are sitting on or around the couch, either chattering excitedly, or half dozing, half watching tv. I smile at the sight, still not quite believing it.

“Hey, guys?” A few of them look up at me, “Was I wearing a bag when I showed up?” Sans nods and gestures to the front door area where some extra shoes and things are.

Stretch/Papyrus got up and stretches (heh heh) before walking to pick up the familiar item.

“What did you need?” He holds it up questioningly. 

“Just my phone. It should be in that front pocket... WAIT-!” I shout, remembering a certain keychain dangle I had. I tucked my keychain into the front pocket to keep it from getting caught on anything, but one of the figures on it is the source of my sudden panic.

I have a small, soft Gaster plush on my bag.

And Stretch/sans is holding it, having already reached into the pocket. 

All of the Sanses in the room freeze, staring at the spinning keychain, shock written across all of their skulls.

They all burst into action, Sans shortcutting over to the offending object and snatching it, glaring at me. 

Red jumps to his feet, snarling, and rushes at me.

Mutt, the Papyrus from Swapfell shortcuts behind me, pinning my arms behind my back and growling.

I can only gulp and choke out another short “w-wait!” before Red has his hands to my throat. 

Classic Sans pulls Red off me with blue magic and stares me straight in the eyes, holding the Gaster doll up in my face and through gritted teeth asks:

“what. is. this.” I almost laugh, his face is so much scarier up close in real life than his pixelated version.

I manage not to, though. 

“It’s, uh, it’s a,” my voice squeaks out, “a Gaster” on the name my voice reached a pitch that surprises even me, “a Gaster doll. I, um, I made it.” I swallow again, nervously. “He’s, uh, he’s a..... really.... mysterious.... character?” 

His eye had started glowing blue again as I spoke, but at least I wasn’t staring into empty sockets.

“do you know,” he starts, voice dangerously low, “what he means to us? any of us?” I glance behind him, past the other Sans’ and see the Mire energetic brothers looking very shocked, confused, or worried.

“Um. Not...... really?” I begin, hoping I landed on at least one story that was like the truth, “There are theories, I mean, not much is said about him, in, in the game.” My eyes settle on the slightly swaying fuzzy Gaster. “We aren’t even sure, um, if that’s what he looks like.” I force myself to look him in the sockets again. “In the files, his sprite is just labeled ‘mystery man’.”

Mutt scoffs in my ear. “well, that sounds about right.”

That makes me slightly bolder, and I forge on with my explanation. 

“There is a lot of evidence that points to him being the old royal scientist? Hidden screens and such. Most people tend to agree, you were at least his assistant at some point.” I find myself searching his slowly reappearing eyelights, trying to quench my curiosity. 

“Some people,” I gulp again (that is turning into a habit) and choke out, “think you guys are,” I squeeze my eyes shut, “his..... sons?” 

No reaction, at least audibly.

I peek one eye open, Sans is staring at the still spinning plush dangling from his grip, and his perma grin loosens a bit, becoming slightly less scary. 

“us?” He almost chuckles, “old gassy’s sons?” 

I almost lose it. “Old WHAT?” I am holding back a laugh, and a small snort escapes. The mood seems toned down a bit, but they are still a bit on edge. “You.... y-you...” I am almost in tears, “you called HIM,” I’m wheezing, “GASSY?!?” I’m so close to losing it completely. 

Mutt lets me go, the sudden lack of support causing me to fall to the floor, grasping at my sides as I give in, laughing fully now.

All of the skeleton bros are staring at me, eye sockets wide, as I roll around, laughing so hard I can’t breathe. 

I wheeze out between guffaws, “Gassy! Oh gosh! GASSY!” I am NOT holding it together. I force myself to sit up, still holding my sides and barely breathing. I gasp out a couple more “Gassy?”’s before erupting in a fit of giggles.

I am picturing every art I had ever seen of Gaster, along with the name ‘Gassy’, and that wasn’t helping. From the fluffy G in Sans’ hand to the image of a giant, spider-like boney monster from some nightmare fuel somewhere, I just couldn’t see him fit that name in any form. 

“G-Gassy?!” I stutter one more time, looking up at the skellies standing over me. Sans is shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly, sweat (I’ve got to ask them about that) beading on his skull. 

“uh, yeah, kid. that’s old gassy alright.” He lifts up the plush figure to emphasize his point. 

I almost lose it again. Papyrus jumps forward and says:

“WELL! ITS TIME FOR OUR MORNING PATROL TO FIND MORE OF US! HUMAN, WILL YOU BE ALRIGHT HERE WITH OUR BROTHERS?” I manage a nod through the remaining giggles.

“OKAY! BYE, BROTHERS!” All the younger brothers put on their scarves and boots and head out the door.

“That’s smart. Patrolling to make sure you’re all here.” I am slowly getting over my laughter and am contemplating the closed door. “Although, knowing you guys, their probably just excited to be patrolling again, and you guys are probably happy to get them out of the house for a while.”

Nervous nods around the room.

I stand up, brushing my hands off. “That was an adventure. Red, er, Sans,” I turn to the underfell brother, “please refrain from strangling the human.” 

He has the nerve to look offended. 

“I don’t blame you. I should have warned you all better that I might take some of this very lightly still. Just yesterday, this was all fiction for me. It will take time for it to really sink in.” 

He grumbles through his teeth and stalks back to the couch. Sans looks up at me. 

“red, huh?” I nod. “well, it will get confusing to keep calling us all the same names.” I glance at him sheepishly.

“In the stories, the ones where you are all together, someone usually gives you nicknames. Mostly we call you and your Papyrus, Sans and Papy, and the others pick something else. Red and Edge are common for them.” I point to the Sans who looks like he raided a hot topic and decided to wear all of it. 

Sans considers my words for a moment. “I was going to suggest some names over dinner, but I got a bit distracted.” He looks into the kitchen, it’s about half done.

“you made good progress. i’m impressed.” I shrug.

“Want me to throw something together? Or are you just going to have some ketchup and call it good?” He at least looks embarrassed. “Thought so.” 

I head to get some things from the mostly empty fridge and decide to have a serious talk with them over their preferred condiments. I need some answers. 

For the good of my own curiosity, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “old gassy” thing sort of took over this chapter, sorry. It came out of nowhere. Oh well, let’s find out what his relationship with the boys is next time!


	6. Does this count as dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get down to business! To eat food, no crumbs! (Also we gotta settle on some nicknames)

The guys look a mix of shocked and slightly impressed when I exit the kitchen with an armful of condiments. I have ketchup in my left hand, barbecue sauce in my right hand, honey in my left elbow, mustard under my chin, and a container of mayonnaise and a spoon in my right elbow.

That last one, embarrassingly enough, is for me.

I have a bit of a blush on my face as I pass out the various bottles to the skeletons. I hand Sans his ketchup, and toss the barbecue sauce across the room to where Mutt/Paps is leaning against the wall. I give Stretch/Paps his honey, and chuck the mustard at Red/Sans’ chest. Ribs. Whatever.

I slide down onto the couch and twist the lid off the mayo. I can feel Sans raise a browbone from his seat next to me and mutter out,

“You are in no place to judge, bone boy.” I scoop a bit out with my spoon and lick it off before looking up and asking, “Nicknames? Everyone good with that plan?” There are some nods and a growl from Mutt/Papy. 

I almost return the growl before I remember who I was dealing with and stop myself, sighing. “Well, I can’t call all of you Papyrus and Sans forever. I mean, I could, but I’m already calling you all nicknames in my head. If you have any objections to your specific name, I can change it.” 

I glance around the room, taking another bite of my..... snack? Sans looks rather impressed, and Red was guzzling his mustard. The other two just shrug.

“Okay! So, Classic is mostly called Sans, unless it’s Red saying it.” I gesture at the gruff, spiky collared skellie. “You mostly call him ‘classic’ or ‘vanilla’ in some vague attempt to be dismissive or funny.” 

Red grins.

“that sounds about right, sweetheart.” I grimace at the pet name.

“Well, as you’ve heard, you are mostly called Red. For” I lick my spoon again, only realizing my mistake as I do it, “obvious reasons.” His grin had turns nasty, and I try not to think about the less obvious reasons.

“Underswap Papyrus is called Stretch,” I turn to him, dragging my gaze away from Red. My face is most likely the same color as his name. “Although, I’m not sure why. Maybe because you’re like..... the stretched out version of Sans? Or because you’re always tired. But...” I let my gaze wander around the room again, “then again, all of you are. There are theories about that, by the way.” I stop myself before I get carried away, shaking my head.

“And! Last but not least, there’s you.” I look Mutt straight in the eyelights. “Swapfell. Like stretch and red combined. What would happen,” I mumble, “if we took Papyrus, gave him Sans’ personality, and shoved him in an even more kill or be killed world. Man.” I lick my spoon distractedly. I’m looking back and forth between his sockets, and he’s sweating. Odd. Mutt was never an easy one to fluster.

Then again, maybe he is just realizing how much I really know. I felt a small smile creep onto my face. 

“I’m sorry.” I don’t mean about getting off topic. “You might have a problem more so than the others with your usual name, Mutt.” As I expected, he visibly tenses. I chuckle. “Thought so. Some people call you ‘Pup’ as in ‘Pupyrus’ if you would prefer that.” The pun seemed to make him relax, and he bears a lopsided grin for a moment.

I’m brought back into the room by Sans clearing his non-existent throat. I hadn’t even realized, I was up on my feet and standing very close to Pup. My last words had been a whisper. I swallow a spoonful of mayo thoughtfully before returning to the couch.

“So!” My sudden exclamation shocks them all out of staring at me. “Now that names are taken care of for you guys, do you want to know what your brothers’ are?” Nodding. Nodding and drinking. Ew. But who am I to judge? I eat another bite and set the jar on the small rickety coffee table next to its lid.

I point to Sans classic and start, “Papyrus, Papy, or basically any form of his name. Everyone know enough not to mess with you when it comes to him.” His eye flares blue for a moment and he nods. 

I look at Red. “Edge. It’s a bit on POINT but he doesn’t tend to care either way.” Red grins wider at my pun, and nods also.

“sounds like paps alright.” I smile back a bit and turn to stretch.

“Sans gets called Blueberry a lot, but most people shorten it to just Blue.” He considers the accuracy of the name, and shrugs before drinking some honey.

I glance over at Pup, and he’s still distracted by our earlier conversation. “Hmm. Pup?” His eyelights focus, really looking at me now. “‘M’lord’” I tease gently, “generally goes by Blackberry or just Black in situations like these. Is that ok?” He flashes another smile and nod. I look back over at the rest of the guys, and apparently they hadn’t heard that particular phrase from Pup yet. Oh. I turn back to him. “Do you want me to tell everyone about you guys, or keep it to myself for now?”

He considers his options carefully head tilted. “It is very similar to Red’s situation, if that changes your mind any.” I add. He shakes his head.

“i’ll tell them myself later.” 

He pushes off the wall, returning his sauce to the fridge and bids us goodnight, walking down the hall to the room he shares with his brother. There aren’t enough rooms for them to have their own. 

I smile softly, turning back to the skellies still in the room. They’re looking at me with a mix of awe and frustration. Except for Red, who looks a bit constipated. 

“So. Down to business! We should have a serious talk. Number one, you guys can’t judge me for some reason. Something to do with SOULs in my world, probably.” I look over at Stretch. “Which begs the question, can you tell....?” I gesture vaguely to myself. He looks confused for a moment before a lightbulb goes off behind his eyelights.

“don’t know. wanna test it?” I shrug.

“I’m game if you are.” I try to think of a lie to test his truth-seeing ability. “Um. First, I have Gaster as my wallpaper on my phone.” Sans’ skull swivels to glare at me suddenly. “Second, I have Sans as my wallpaper on my phone.” Sans’ glare turns a bit softer as a light blue tone dusts his cheekbones.

Stretch thinks for a moment. “can’t tell. once more.” He drinks a bit of honey. 

“Huh. Ok, my favorite food is meatloaf. Two, I have a change of clothes in my bag.” He begins to look nervous. “Still nothing?” He shakes his head and guzzles the rest of his honey. I’m aware of the confused glances I’m getting from Sans and Red.

“Oh. I was kind of counting on that not having anything to do with SOULs. Well, crap.”

Stretch gets up and mutters a quick goodnight before hurrying down the hall to his shared room. “Wait!” I call out. He pauses a moment. “Can I tell them?” He considers this for a second and shrugs again, heading into his room. 

“Well, I’ll take that as permission.” The two left settle their eyelights on me, burning a hole in my head with their curiosity. “Stretch has an ability that I don’t think any of you others have. He can tell without a doubt if someone is lying.” Sans glances at Red, nervously.

“um. kid. are you sure? if he does have this ability, it didn’t really work just now.” I furrow my brow, thinking hard.

“Well. Yeah. I’m sure he can do that, otherwise what was the point of the whole ‘one truth and a lie’ game we just played?” Red looks surprised. 

“was that what that was?” He practically growls. I nod. 

“Yeah? I mean, do you want to know which were which?” 

Sans nods enthusiastically, the light blush returning. 

“Huh. Of all the things to be true, why this?” I’m looking at his face rather intensely, I realize, and draw back. “Well, I do have Gaster set as my home screen wallpaper, and my favorite food is sushi, closely followed by spaghetti. So, there are your answers.”

Sans looks a bit disappointed if I had to be honest (Ba dum tss) with myself. I can’t let myself think about that for too long, though. I am not the type to be flustered by a cute blue blush. Right.....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, names are settled, at least! And, uwu, what’s this? Will we get some relationship shenanigans in this story? Oh well, we’ll have to wait and see!


	7. Serious Talk Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to talk. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little late. I Was doing some...... research on the AU’s. Yeah, if I’m writing something about it, it counts as research to just binge read all the fics I can get my hands on, right?
> 
> Hope everyone seems in character, even though the reader doesn’t really have a set character and just gets swept up in my mood swings and fourth wall breaking fantasies.

Serious Talk Time. Stay focused! Gaster! We need to talk about Gaster! 

I turn away from Sans, thinking for a moment. When I look back, he’s drinking his ketchup. I open my mouth to ask about Gaster:

“So! How does a skeleton sweat?”

Mental face palm. Great. Now it’s going to take forever to find out the truth. But I was curious, obviously. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t. 

“uh. magic.” Sans was looking a bit nervous. I should’ve seen that coming.

“Right. Duh.” I sit in the awkward silence, letting my eyes drift around the room. I spot my bag, abandoned near the front door. My keychain is still in Sans’ hand. “Um, could I get that back?” I point to the doll.

He hands it over, and I get up to retrieve my bag. Nothing had fallen out of it, and I realize that I hadn’t even seen Stretch drop it because Red had gotten in my face so fast. I pull my phone out and clip the Gaster plushie back on the zipper.

I can feel eyelights on me the whole time. 

I sit back on the couch next to Sans, Red on his other side. I said, mostly to myself,

“I should probably change my lock screen wallpaper before Stretch sees it and freaks out.” It’s a drawing of Temmie, all cute in their college graduation outfit. 

Sans peeks over my shoulder as I turn on my phone.

“temmie, huh? what would freak the guy out about that?” I laugh a little.

“Well, you know how everyone in his universe is all shuffled up?” The Sanses both nod. “Temmie and Flowey are swapped over there.” 

Sans lets out a low whistle. Red just looks more confused.

“that useless weed? i don’t get what the runt has to do with stretch bein’ upset.” 

I try to remember what I know about Underfell while I go into my phone to change the background.

“Um, I think the original Flowey is more like your..... Asgore? He tries to get Frisk to kill everyone.” 

I peek over the top of my phone to see Red’s brow bone shoot up. I set my lock screen to some picture I had of a sunset.

“wow. never thought i’d see the day the runt would act like that.” 

Sans looks thoughtful. I consider changing the sketch of Gaster I have as my home screen wallpaper, but I like the image of him in a fluffy fur coat too much. Seeing him reminds me of the Serious Talk we needed to have.

“Um. Could we maybe talk about Gaster?” I ask hesitantly. “If that’s okay?”

Sans’ grin turned a little sad, but he chuckles a bit. 

“i don’t mind. got any objections, red?” 

The edgy skele himself looks up from his bottle of mustard and nods. 

“go ahead. i’d like to know if there’s anything i should be worried about.” 

“Well, would it be easier if I ask questions, or do you just want to tell the whole story first?” I ask Sans. He considers that for a moment and says,

“what if you tell me what you know about him first?” 

“That sounds reasonable.” I think for a moment, putting together the bits I remember. “So, I know he was the royal scientist. Alphys, and sometimes you, (depending on the timeline), were his assistants. He built the Core, the machine in your basement, and the DT extractor, and then he ‘fell’ into one of them. He became shattered across Time and Space.” 

Sans’ eyelights widen and he looks me directly in the eyes. 

“are you sure? shattered across time and space?” He searches my eyes for a moment. 

“Yup!” I declare happily, “That’s the one thing I am sure of! That’s a direct quote from one of the g_followers. Everyone except you and them don’t remember Gaster at all.” 

He looks so relieved and downright happy for a moment. 

“You thought he was dead, didn’t you?”

He nods and takes another drink of his ketchup. Speaking of the g_followers....

“Want me to keep going? I mean, after all, it’s rude to talk about someone who’s listening.” I hold my breath for a moment, and then when they look up at me I brake down into giggles. “Sorry, I’ve just always wanted to say that.”

Sans had started sweating again, and Red was looking around the room thoughtfully. 

“I’ve just..... I don’t know, I’ve always felt.... intrigued by Gaster? Or connected to him somehow?” I shrug, thinking back over all the hours I spent pouring over clues, videos and theories about the mysteryman. Not to mention that time I’d cosplayed as him. Heh.

I look over to see Sans staring at me still, eyelights shrunken down to pinpricks.

“what do you mean,” he whispers, “someone who’s listening?” I watch as a bead of sweat rolls down his brow, around a socket, and past his cheekbone. 

“Um. It’s another quote. But the prevailing theory about Gaster, is that he was split up somehow. Scattered to the void, maybe? Some people think he’s just sitting there, watching.” Sans looks very uncomfortable. Red, on the other hand, seems okay, just lost in thought. 

“Another theory is that before Gaster shattered, there was only one universe. And then when he fell into his creation, he got split apart and the multiverse was born.” I pause, thinking about more stories I had read. 

“Um. Stop me anytime, I could talk Gaster theory for hours.” Sans is looking worse as I keep talking. “And, Sans?” He looks up at me again. I keep forgetting how short he is. “Don’t blame yourself for never trying to find him, or giving up. You had no way of knowing. And you did do something, even if you didn’t mean to, messing with the machine.”

He just looks even guiltier, squishing the ketchup bottle in his hand a bit and staring at me.

Red looks between us a few times.

“well, i don’t know about vanilla here’s world, but that sounds accurate to mine. so, sweetheart, one question remains,” I would argue that I still have several questions, but I let him continue, “what are you doing here?”

I blink. In all the rush to get to know the guys, I had forgotten my first problem. What was I doing here, anyway? 

“Um. I have no idea. Sans and I spoke about that earlier, but we didn’t get any closer to an answer.” Red is looking at me suspiciously, scratching the side of his head with a couple of claws. The bone-on-bone sound is not unlike nails on a chalkboard, and quite unpleasant. I wince.

“I mean, I’m fairly certain I’m not a Papyrus, and I’m pretty sure I’m not a Sans either. As cool as that would be.” I stand up, stretching. “Anyway, the guys are coming back, and I really do need to finish cleaning this kitchen.” I peek at the clock on the stove through the kitchen doorway. 5:00 A.M. 

“I should probably get some sleep too. How long was I out after I got here, anyway?” I turn back to Sans. He’s looking at me oddly, slowly rising off the couch.

“um, kid, paps patrols last longer than this most days. the only reason he’d be home soon is if they found more of us.” 

My eyebrows scrunch together. I had no reason to believe Papyrus was coming back. They hadn’t even said when they were coming home.

“Uh. That’s weird. Well. They will be home soon. Huh.” Red was staring at me now. “Now, how do I know that? They are coming home now. These are some bold statements. But absolutely true. Weird.” I know, somehow, without a doubt, that the patrol is over and they were bringing someone new here.

“Well, here they come.” I say, pointing at the door. 

Sure enough, we can hear Papyrus’ signature laugh coming closer. 

“-HEH HEH! YOU WILL BE A FRIEND SOON, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE BEST AT BEFRIENDING PEOPLE!” He was shouting. There is a brief moment of silence, in which I feel two sets of eyelights on my back, my arm still raised and pointing at the door.

Then someone puts a key in the knob and the door swings open suddenly. In bursts Papyrus, Edge, Blue, Blackberry, and two new faces. My arm grows heavy, and I slowly lower it back down to my side. I know those faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious talk. Skele sweat? Totally magical.
> 
> (And I totally did do a Gaster costume once, for Halloween. I’m fairly certain I have a pc of it on my tumblr, Elkiusthatonechick)


	8. More Brothers, oh bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New skellies! Get used to that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, I kinda just disappeared there, huh. Oops. Sorry. This chapter was giving me a headache, but I definitely know exactly where the story is going now! And that is, straight to tons more skeletons town! We haven’t even gotten to my favorites yet, so look forward to that.

Of course I know those faces. It’s yet another set of skeleton brothers, a Sans and a Papyrus. Which ones exactly is still unclear, as they are standing behind the ones I had already met.

As the group enters the small apartment though, I recognize their outfits. Sans in his usual blue hoodie, but with the change of sneakers instead of slippers and fingerless gloves on his hands. This Papyrus is wearing a white shirt and brown neatly pressed pants, and has a rose in his breast pocket.

Dancetale. Heck yeah. Now if only I could dance. At least they had fairly standard nicknames attached already. If I had to come up with any, I was going to flounder.

As they all come inside, classic Paps is inviting them on “A TOUR OF SCENIC OUR APARTMENT” and Edge is grumbling to Blackberry about the addition of another soft him. Blueberry rushes the new pair over to introduce them to Sans and Red, and I snag the jar of mayonnaise and step out of the way against the wall to slip into the kitchen.

I really do need to finish cleaning in here. And then sleep. Sigh. If only. I put the jar back in the fridge and wash my spoon in the sink.

Once introductions are done in the living room, Blueberry pushes the Dancetale brothers into the kitchen after me, calling out,

“MEET THE HUMAN! HUMAN! WE FOUND MORE OF US! NEW FRIENDS!” His enthusiasm seems to be making the nervous Sans peek out of his hoodie and chuckle a bit. 

I stick out my hand to the elegant Papyrus and introduce myself.

“Hey, guys. I’m ____, hope this isn’t too crazy for you. Being in a new world and whatnot.” Tango, as he is so aptly called in most fics, grasps my hand with an ear splitting grin and shakes it firmly.

“HUMAN! IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU! MY BROTHER AND I ARE HAVING A BIT OF A HARD TIME, BUT I’M SURE WE WILL FIGURE THINGS OUT!” I smile back before turning to Serif. A lazy nickname, but what can you do?

“heh. heya, kid. you know what’s going on?” He briefly grabs my hand before dropping it and shoving both of his back into his pockets. 

“Yup. I’m new around here, too. We haven’t found out why or how, though. Just, uh,” I glance at Tango briefly before looking back to Serif, “we need to have a chat later, okay? About my world. And yours.” His eyelights search my eyes, and whatever he finds must be satisfactory as he nods sharply. 

Now that everyone knows pretty much everyone, I need to go over nicknames with the guys who had been on patrol. I dust my hands off and poke my head out of the kitchen.

Blackberry has disappeared, probably going to find his brother. Edge is standing over Red scowling. Sans had probably made some sort of pun, as Papyrus had one hand slapped to his face, groaning.

I smile and call out, 

“Guys! I’m glad your patrol was successful. I had a talk with your brothers while you were gone, and they agree that calling you all Sans and Papyrus is just impractical.” Sans’ eyelights flickered for a moment when I said we had ‘had a talk’, but he looked relieved when he heard it was about the names.

Pup and Blackberry step out of the hallway, and into view. They’re closely followed by Stretch, stretching himself fully conscious from his brief nap. 

“So! We agreed nicknames was the way to go.” I face the Underfell duo, “Red for Sans, and Edge for the great and terrible Papyrus, if that’s okay with you?” Red grins, having already accepted his, and Edge mutters something about his being acceptable, temporarily. 

“Excellent!” I turn to the Underswap brothers, smiling down at Blueberry. “Stretch for Papy, and Blueberry for the magnificent Sans!” Blue beams up at me. I interpret that to mean he likes it.

“Sweet.” I look over to Swapfell. They look grumpier than usual, like they had had an argument. “Pup for Paps, and how’s Blackberry sound, Sans?” Pup isn’t paying attention, but Blackberry grins maniacally with a nod.

I lean back into the kitchen. The Dancetale pair are looking at me oddly, probably trying to figure out who I am.

“And you guys, what about Tango,” I point at Papyrus, “and Serif?” I gesture to Sans, who is simultaneously trying to glare at me and sink into his hood, blushing.

Tango looks amazed, and I remember I hadn’t even seen him dance yet. ‘How do you know my dancing style?’ His eyes were saying.

“HOW DID YOU KNOW, HUMAN?!” Oh look, his voice is saying it too! I grin and gesture with a flourish to his outfit.

“You look just about ready to burst into dance at any moment!” It is easy to believe, his dapper ensemble looking well loved and worn in spots. “Now that everyone has a nickname, we should probably work out living arrangements. Sans, how many bedrooms does this place have?” 

“just a couple. paps and i weren’t really plannin on having guests over when we got the place.” He seems relaxed, but then again, when doesn’t he?

I furrow my brow, thinking back to when I first awoke here, trying to remember the room to brothers ratio. I saw Underfell, Underswap, Swapfell, and classic in the room with me, and now we had Dancetale also.

“Well, I think we’re gonna need a bigger house.” I brain storm for a moment, remembering all the stories about these types of situations. They usually took place in a lodge of some sort out in some woods..... I look over at Sans again. 

“How is the public taking monsters here? And what’s your financial situation in this world?” Sans might be catching on.

“pretty good. g converted well. why, got a place in mind?” He’s peering at me curiously, tilting his skull slightly. I beam. 

“Well, these things normally take place in big, abandoned mansions in the woods. Usually you find it empty and move everyone there without finding out who even own the place. Then there’s the trope of how those stories start, the owner either just inherited the place, or comes back for a vacation, and their car breaks down after getting caught in a Papyrus’s trap, they stumble to the door and unlock it, they turn the lights on, have a moment of “aw crap there’s a corpse on my couch” then whoever it is (usually Stretch) moves, more freaking out, someone, (usually Blackberry) yells about a human in his house, human goes “actually this is my house” everyone gets mad at you about moving into someone else’s house illegally, they need somewhere to stay.....”

I trail off, suddenly conscious about everyone staring at me. I had been rambling on for a while. 

“Uh. Heh. Sorry.” I rub the back of my neck nervously. “Those ones are really popular, and they all start out the same.” 

I shake myself, standing up straighter. “The point is, there should be an abandoned fairly large house for rent somewhere near here, and it should be fairly easy for you to contact the owner. They’re never racist, or, speciesist? And always willing to rent to you, even if they aren’t going to be living with you (andmakingAlphys’swildestdreamcometrue).” I tack on the last part quietly.

Everyone looks at me oddly, especially the Dancetale duo. I hadn’t explained to them yet what my world was like, so that whole rant must have been very odd.

Sans eyes me critically. 

“so, i’m just supposed to go looking for an old mansion in the middle of the woods?” 

“Yup!” I confirm, “Should be fairly easy. In the meantime, I need some sleep. Any recommendations for places to pass out, napmaster 3000?” Some of the more active brothers frown at the idea of such laziness.

“the couch you slept on earlier should work fine. if anyone else is tired, feel free to look around and find a spot to crash.” I salute and turn down the hall to the room I had woken up in. 

This gives me another chance to look around my new temporary home. The room is small, the only thing in it the old green couch. It reminds me of the one in their Snowdin house from the game, saggy, and with some G left under a cushion. I giggle at the coins in my palm and kneel on the couch to look out the window. 

The sun is just beginning to rise, the sky only a slight shade lighter than it had been earlier. As I stare out at the street, I can see we are a couple stories up in an apartment building in a fairly busy looking part of town. I wonder how monsters are being treated on the surface of this world, what struggles they had to deal with and for how long. I should ask about Frisk later, see if they were the ambassador here, if Toriel had adopted them. They deserve to be cared for by someone as wonderful as her.

I have a small list of things to ask the brothers. And I should warn them just in case any of the rougher Sanses are going to show up. I won’t let them bully Horrortale if they are coming, those two had been through enough without dealing with Vanilla’s guilt. If Dusty or Geno showed..... I dodn’t know what I’d do, but they would see the same kindness as long as they were willing to accept it. 

The Swap worlds are making referring to just the Sanses or Papyruses difficult. I need a way to group them easier. What made them, them? Laziness, love of condiments vs energy and a love of the royal guard? What else? The way they spoke.. perhaps there’s something there.

I turn away from the window and lay down to try to sleep. Yeah, that could work... I am wearing a small smile on my face as I drift off. I’d call them uppercase and lowercase brothers...... and tomorrow (more like later today) I’d need to have another talk with the lowercases about Serious Stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must we end every chapter by sleeping? We must. 
> 
> If you guys get story whiplash from changing the focus too quickly, let me know. I keep getting sidetracked XD
> 
> Also, should I keep referring to the MC as Elkius or replace with a blank? I can’t decide. 
> 
> Is first person working or should there be a shift in perspective? 
> 
> Are there any skeletons you would love to see? I’m not above catering but I also have a few I’m going to be avoiding due to not knowing very much about them.
> 
> I will be going through and giving credit for the ones I use this week, so look forward to lots of edits! XD


	9. Here we go-!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m changing it up

Ok guys!

I’ve had a lot of fun writing this, but it’s not going exactly in the direction I want it to. Don’t worry! I’m not stopping this story, I’m just going to rework it and come back even stronger, with longer chapters and more plot!

(I’d also like to find someone to beta read/edit/give me advice about how to move forward, but if I don’t then that’s fine.)

So! In conclusion, I won’t be updating this work anymore, I’ll be remaking it better than ever, and you can look forward to regular updates and a more consistent MC! Also, bois who are more in character because I feel like I missed a bit when writing the crew.

Ok! Wish me luck!

**Author's Note:**

> (You can still follow me if you want VVV)
> 
> Pssst, follow me on Tumblr if you wanna! It’s @elkiusthatonechick, that’s elkius that one chick! I have no idea how to put links here so sorry!
> 
> Ok, Credits! The ones labeled community are aus that I’m using a mixture of or that the creators stepped back and said “I don’t wanna do this anymore”
> 
> Undertale: Toby Fox  
> Underfell: community  
> Underswap: Community  
> Swapfell: community  
> Dancetale: teaandstars


End file.
